Gêmeos Potter e a Câmara Secreta
by Lilian Tindade Potter
Summary: E se Harry não fosse filho unico e tivesse uma irmã gêmea? Como seria suas avaenturas em Hogwarts? Gêmeos Potter e a Câmara Secreta conta a segunda parte história de um casal de gêmeos que dormem em baixo da escada na casa dos tios. Quando ainda bebês ele tiveram sua casa invadida por um terrível bruxo das trevas responsável pelo assasinato de seus pais e foram os únicos sobrevive
1. Capítulo I O Pior Aniversário

**Gêmeos Potter e a câmara secreta**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **O pior aniversário**

Não era a primeira vez que irrompia uma discussão à mesa do café da manhã na Rua dos Alfeneiros número 4. O Sr. Válter Dursley fora acordado nas primeiras horas da manhã por pios altos que vinha do quarto do seu sobrinhos Harry e Lilian.

— É a terceira vez esta semana! — berrou ele à mesa. — Se vocês não conseguem controlar essas malditas corujas, teremos que mandá-las embora!

Harry tentou explicar, mais uma vez.

— Elas estão chateadas. Estão acostumadas a voar ao ar livre. Se nós ao menos pudessemos soltá-las à noite...

— Por pelo menos uma ou duas horas elas ficariam... — continuou Lilian.

— Eu tenho cara de idiota? — rosnou tio Válter, um pedaço de ovo pendurado na bigodeira. — Eu sei o que vai acontecer se vocês soltarem essas malditas corujas.

Ele trocou olhares assustados com sua mulher, Petúnia.

— Mas não recebemos nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma para quem enviaria? — protestou Lilian.

— Para quem enviaria? Para quem? Vocês enviariam para aquele anormais que vimos converssando com vocês.

Harry tentou protestar para ajudar sua irmã, mas suas palavras foram abafadas por um alto e prolongado arroto dado pelo filho de Dursley, Duda.

— Quero mais bacon.

— Tem mais na frigideira, fofinho — disse tia Petúnia, voltando os olhos úmidos para o filho maciço. — Precisamos alimentá-lo bem enquanto temos oportunidade... Não gosto do jeito daquela comida da escola...

— Bobagem, Petúnia, nunca passei fome quando estive em Smeltings — disse tio Válter animado. — Duda come bastante, não come filho?

Duda, que era tão gordo que a bunda sobrava para os lados da cadeira da cozinha, sorriu e virou-se para Harry.

— Passe a frigideira.

— Você esqueceu a palavra mágica — disse Harry irritado.

O efeito desta simples frase no resto da família foi inacreditável.

Duda ofegou e caiu da cadeira com um baque que sacudiu a cozinha inteira; a Sra. Dursley soltou um gritinho e levou as mãos à boca; o Sr. Dursley levantou-se com um salto, as veias latejando nas têmporas.

— Ele quis dizer "por favor"! — explicou Lilian depressa para salvar Harry.

— É verdade, não quis dizer...

— QUE FOI QUE JÁ LHE DISSE — trovejou o tio, borrifando saliva pela mesa. — COM RELAÇÃO A DIZER ESSA PALAVRA COM "M" NA NOSSA CASA?

— Mas eu...

— COMO SE ATREVE A AMEAÇAR DUDA! — berrou tio Válter, dando um soco na mesa.

Aproveitando essa distração Lilian pegou quatro pedaços de bacon da frigideira e escondeu dentro do bolço do jens sem que percebessem.

— Eu só... — continuou Harry.

— EU O AVISEI! NÃO VOU TOLERAR A MENÇÃO DA SUA ANORMALIDADE DEBAIXO DO MEU TETO!

Harry olhava do rosto purpúreo do tio para o rosto pálido da tia, que tentava pôr Duda de pé.

— Está bem — disse Harry —, está bem...

— AGORA VOCÊS DOIS SUBAM PARA O QUARTO E FIQUE LÁ ATE EU MANDAR!

O tio Válter se sentou, respirando como um rinoceronte sem fôlego e observando Harry e Lilian com atenção pelos cantos dos olhinhos penetrantes enquanto subiam para o quarto.

O quarto era simples com paredes descoloridas, com uma comoda com duas corujas e duas camas de solteiros, uma na janela e outra ao lado.

Chegando no quarto Lilian deita na cama de solteiro em um canto da parede começa a pensar alto.

— Por que temos que voltar para essa casa?

— Não sei, deve ser obra de Dumbledore, como sempre...

— Provavelmente, Harry pegue esse bacon que consegui surrupiar, e esse é para Edwiges. —disse Lilian jogando dois bacons para Harry.

— Obrigado, o que eu seria sem minha irmazinha? — dando a Edwiges um dos bacons.

— Eu não sei maninho, só queria que tio Valter parace de gritar conosco... — disse pegando um dos bacons restantes em seu bolso e dando a sua coruja negra Houdin.

Desde que Harry e Lilian voltaram para passar as férias de verão em casa, tio Válter os tratavam como uma bomba que fosse explodir a qualquer momento, porque Harry Potter e Lilian Potter não eram crianças normais. Aliás, eles eram tão anormais quanto era possível ser.

Harry e Lilian Potter eram bruxos — bruxos que acabaram de terminar o primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E se os Dursley se sentiam infelizes de tê-los ali nas férias, isso não eras nada comparado ao que os irmãos sentiam.

Sentiam tanta falta de Hogwarts que era como se tivessem uma dor de barriga permanente. Sentiam falta do castelo, com seus fantasmas e suas passagens secretas, das aulas (exceto talvez a de Snape, o professor de Poções), do correio trazido pelas corujas, dos banquetes no Salão Principal, de dormir em uma cama de baldaquino no dormitório da torre, das visitas ao guarda-caças, Hagrid, em sua cabana na orla da Floresta Proibida nos terrenos da escola, e, principalmente, do Quadribol, o esporte mais popular no mundo dos bruxos (seis postes altos para delimitar o gol, quatro bolas voadoras e catorze jogadores montados em vassouras).

Todos os livros de feitiços, as varinhas, as vestes, os caldeirões e as suas vassouras Nimbus 2000, último tipo, pertencentes aos dois que tinham sido trancados no armário debaixo da escada pelo tio Válter no instante em que os sobrinhos pisaram em casa. Que importava aos Dursley se Harry e Lilian perdessem o lugar no time de Quadribol da Casa porque não praticara o verão inteiro? O que significava para os Dursley que Harry e Lilian voltassem para a escola sem os deveres de casa feitos? Os Dursley eram o que bruxos chamavam de trouxas (sem um pingo de sangue mágico nas veias) e na opinião deles ter um bruxo na família era uma questão da mais profunda vergonha. Tio Válter havia até passado o cadeado na gaiola da coruja de Harry Edwiges e na de Lilian Houdin, para impedi-las de levar mensagens para alguém no mundo dos bruxos.

Os irmãos não se pareciam nada com o resto da família. Tio Válter era corpulento e sem pescoço, com uma enorme bigodeira preta; a tia Petúnia tinha uma cara de cavalo e era ossuda; Duda era louro, rosado e lembrava um porquinho. Já o Harry era pequeno e magricela, com olhos verdes vivos e cabelos muito pretos que estavam sempre despenteados. Usava óculos redondos e, na testa, tinha uma cicatriz fina em forma de raio, além de sua irmã gêmea Lilian que também era pequena e magricela, com olhos castanhoesverdiados e cabelos ruivos longos e lisos. Usava óculos quadriculados e, em seu ombro esquerdo tinha uma mesma cicatriz fina em forma de raio como a do irmão.

Era esta cicatriz que tornava Harry e Lilian tão diferentes, mesmo para um bruxo. A cicatriz era o único vestígio do passado muito misterioso dos dois, da razão por que foram deixados no batente dos Dursley, onze anos antes.

Com um ano de idade, os gêmeos por alguma razão sobreviveram aos feitiços do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort, cujo nome a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas ainda tinha medo de pronunciar. Os pais dos dois, cujos nomes eram Lilian e Tiago Potter, morreram ao serem atacados por Voldemort, mas as criança escaparam com a cicatriz em forma de raio e por alguma razão — ninguém entendia muito bem — os poderes de Voldemort tinham sido destruídos na hora em que não conseguira matá-los.

Assim, Harry e Lilian foram criados pela irmã e o cunhado de sua falecida mãe. Passaram dez anos com os Dursley, sem nunca compreender por que faziam coisas estranhas acontecerem o tempo todo sem querer, acreditando na história dos Dursley de que suas cicatrizes resultaram do acidente de automóvel que matara seus pais.

Então, há exatamente um ano, Hogwarts escrevera a Harry e Lilian, e a história toda fora revelada. Os dois ocuparam sua vaga na escola de bruxaria, onde eles e suas cicatrizes eram famosos... Mas agora o ano letivo terminara, e eles voltaram à casa dos Dursley para passar o verão, voltaram a ser tratados como um cachorro que andara se esfregando em alguma coisa fedorenta.

Os Dursley nem sequer se lembraram que hoje, por acaso, era o décimo segundo aniversário de Harry e Lilian. Naturalmente eles não alimentava grandes esperanças, seus parentes jamais tinham lhes dado um presente de verdade, muito menos um bolo — mas esquecê-los completamente...

Naquele momento, o tio Válter gritou para eles decerem para um aviso.

— O que será que ele vai nos culpar agora! — exclamou Lilian.

— Vamos logo para ele não ter mais motivos de gritar, se não vão pensar que ele esta sendo atacado por um mostro.

Chegando na cozinha tio Valter pigarreou cheio de pose e disse:

— Hoje, como todos sabemos, é um dia muito importante.

Harry ergueu os olhos para o tio depois para Lilian, mal se atrevendo a acreditar.

— Hoje talvez venha a ser o dia em que vou fechar o maior negócio de minha carreira.

Naturalmente, os gêmeos pensaram com amargura, tio Válter estava falando daquele jantar idiota. Não falava de outra coisa havia duas semanas. Um construtor rico e sua mulher vinham jantar e tio Válter tinha esperanças de receber um grande pedido (a companhia de tio Válter fabricava brocas).

— Acho que devemos repassar o programa mais uma vez — disse ele. — Precisamos todos estar em posição às oito horas.

— Petúnia, você vai estar...?

— Na sala de visitas — disse tia Petúnia sem pestanejar — esperando para dar as boas vindas como manda a etiqueta.

— Ótimo, ótimo. E o Duda?

— Vou esperar para abrir a porta. — Duda deu um sorriso desagradável e hipócrita. —"Posso guardar os seus casacos, Sr. e Sra. Mason?"

— Eles vão adorá-lo! — exclamou tia Petúnia arrebatada.

— Excelente Duda — disse tio Válter. Em seguida dirigiu-se zangado aos subrinhos. — E vocês?

— Vamos ficar no nosso quarto, sem fazer barulho, fingindo que não estamos em casa — disse Harry monotonamente.

— Exatamente — disse tio Válter, sarcástico. — Eu levo o casal para a sala de visitas, apresento você, Petúnia, e sirvo os drinques. Às oito e quinze...

— Eu anuncio o jantar — disse tia Petúnia.

— E Duda, você vai dizer...

— Posso acompanhá-la à sala de jantar, Sra. Mason? — disse Duda oferecendo o braço gordo a uma mulher invisível.

— Meu perfeito cavalheirinho! — fungou tia Petúnia.

— Se vocês quiserem que eu fale o que eu estou pensando vocês não vai gostar — resmungou Lilian.

— Lilan fica quieta ou vamos ficar trancados ate voltarmos para Hogwarts — respondeu Harry cochicando a irmã, mas pareceu que nenhum deles percebeuo que estava acontecendo.

— E vocês? — perguntou tio Válter malevolamente aos subrinhos.

Harry se surpreendeu pelo tio não ouvir eles cochichando. Harry ainda tentando entender se o tio fingira não ouvir ou se não ouviu o que os dois estavam falando Lilian respondeu com raiva a pergunta do Tio Valter para não gritarem com eles.

— Vamos estar no nosso quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estamos em casa ou sequer existimos.

— Precisamente. Agora vamos procurar fazer uns elogios realmente bons ao jantar. Petúnia, alguma sugestão?

— Válter me contou que o senhor é um excelente jogador de golfe, Sr. Mason... Onde foi que a senhora comprou o seu vestido, me conte, por favor Sra. Mason...

— Perfeito... Duda?

— Que tal... Tivemos que fazer uma redação na escola sobre o nosso herói, Sr. Mason, e eu escrevi sobre o senhor.

Essa foi demais tanto para Petúnia quanto para Harry e Lilian. Tia Petúnia debulhou-se em lágrimas e abraçou o filho, e Harry mergulhou embaixo da mesa para que não o vissem rindo e Lilian se segurou para não rir na frante deles indo para baixo da mesa como o irmão.

— Essa é demais para qualquer um, como ele vai dizer isso se acabou de conhecer o cara? — perguntou Lilian tentando cochichar e evitar de rir alto.

— Eu não sei isso foi a gota d'agua para mim, agora vamos voltar para não desconfiarem. — disse Harry mais baixo possivel para não serem ouvidos.

— E vocês, suas pestes?

Harry fez força para manter a cara séria enquanto se endireitava, ele sabia se Lilian respondesse comessaria a rir.

— Vamos estar no nosso quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estamos em casa ou que moramos neta casa ou que existimos.

— E pode ter certeza que vão — disse tio Válter com vigor.

— Os Mason não sabem que vocês existem e vão continuar sem saber. Quando terminar o jantar, você leva a Sra. Mason de volta à sala de visitas para o cafezinho, Petúnia, e eu vou puxar o assunto das brocas. Com alguma sorte, o contrato vai estar assinado e selado antes do noticiário das dez. Amanhã a estas horas vamos estar procurando uma casa de férias em Majorca para comprar.

Os gêmeos não conseguiram se animar muito com a idéia. Não achavam que os Dursley fossem gostar mais deles em Majorca do que gostavam na Rua dos Alfeneiros.

— Tudo certo, estou indo à cidade apanhar os smokings para mim e Duda. E vocês — rosnou ele para Harry e Lilian —, tratem de ficarem fora do caminho da tia de vocês enquanto ela está limpando a casa.

Harry e Lilian sairam pela porta dos fundos. Fazia um dia claro e ensolarado. Eles atravessaram o jardim,Lilian deitou-se na grama e Harry se largou em cima de um banco e cantaram baixinho:

— Parabéns para nós... Parabéns para nós...

Nada de cartões, nada de presentes, só deles mesmos cartões que sempre fazem e entragam um para o outro e iam passar a noite fingindo que não existiam. Harry contemplou infeliz, a sebe do jardim. Nunca se sentira tão solitário, se sentiria mais se não fosse pela irmã.

Mais do que qualquer outra coisa em Hogwarts, mais até que do jogo de Quadribol, os gêmeos sentiam falta dos seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Mas parecia que os amigos não estavam sentindo falta deles. Nenhum dos dois lhes escreveram o verão inteiro, embora Rony tivesse dito que os convidaria para passar uns dias em sua casa.

Inúmeras vezes, Harry e Lilian estiveram a ponto de usar a magia para destrancar a gaiola de Edwiges ou de Houdin e mandá-los a Rony e Mione com uma carta, mas não valia o risco.

Bruxos menores de idade não podiam usar a magia fora da escola. Harry e Lilian decidiram "esquecer", como sempre falavam um para o outro, de contara isso aos Dursley; os gêmeos sabiam que era apenas o terror que sentiam de que eles os transformasse em besouros bosteiros que os impedira de trancá-los no armário embaixo da escada com as varinhas e as vassouras. Mas, nas primeiras semanas de sua volta, Harry e Lilian se divertiram em murmurar palavras sem sentido, baixinho e em observar Duda sair correndo da sala o mais depressa que suas pernas gordas podiam aguentá-lo. Mas o longo silêncio de Rony e Mione fizera com que eles se sentissem tão desligados do mundo da magia que até atormentar Duda tinha perdido a graça — e agora os dois amigos tinham se esquecido do aniversário deles.

O que eles não dariam agora para receber uma mensagem de Hogwarts? De algum bruxo ou bruxa? Conseguiriam até se alegrar com a visão do seus arquiinimigos, Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, só para terem certeza de que tudo não passara de um sonho que estavam dividindo novamente...

Não que o ano todo em Hogwarts tivesse sido uma brincadeira. No finzinho do último trimestre, Harry e Lilian se viram frente a frente com Lord Voldemort em pessoa. O bruxo poderia ser astuto, ainda estava decidido a retomar o poder. Oa gêmeos escorregaram por entre as garras de Voldemort uma segunda vez, mas fora por um triz, e mesmo agora, semanas depois, Harry continuava a acordar à noite, encharcado de suor frio, imaginando onde estaria Voldemort neste momento, lembrando-se do seu rosto lívido, dos seus olhos arregalados e delirantes em quanto Lilian acordava com tremendos pesadelos com as imagens que o irmão via, só não gritava qundo tinha os pesadelos ja que Harry a acordava antes e a acordava para consola-la.

Harry endireitou-se de repente no banco do jardim. Estivera olhando distraidamente para a sebe — e a sebe estava olhando para ele.

— Lily você esta vendo dois olhos na sebe ou acho que estou ficando maluco. — disse Harry encarando a sebe.

Dois enormes olhos verdes tinham aparecido entre as folhas.

Lilian encarou a sebe e levou um susto levantando no mesmo instante.

— Não, você não esta maluco ou somos dois.

Os dois levaram um sustoquando a sebe se mexeu no mesmo instante em que uma voz debochada atravessou o gramado.

— Eu sei que dia é hoje — cantarolou Duda, andando feito um pato em sua direção.

Os olhos enormes piscaram e desapareceram.

— Dia de você tomar banho? — perguntou Lilian em deboche.

— Não.

— Quê, então? — disse Harry sem despregar os olhos do lugar onde os tinha visto.

— Eu sei que dia é hoje — repetiu Duda, aproximando-se.

— Muito bem — disse Harry. — Até que enfim você aprendeu os dias da semana.

— Ou aprendeu a olhar o calendário. — disse Lilian.

— Hoje é o aniversário de vocês — caçoou Duda. — Como é que vocês não receberam nenhum cartão? Será que vocês não têm amigos nem naquele lugar esquisito?

— Claro que temos, pelo menos eu acho. — disse Lilian sussurrando a última frase.

— Lilian fica quieta não fala isso ou ele vai nos atormentar até o fim do verão. — cochichou Harry, mas por alguma razão Duda não ouviu-la.

— Por que estão se encarando? Não vão falar nada não? Ou aquela escola fez vocês esquecerem a falar? — perguntou Duda olhando de um para o outro, o que os deixou confusos já que estavam falando e Duda não ouviu-los.

— É melhor não deixar sua mãe ouvir você falando da nossa escola — disse Harry com toda a calma.

— Se sua mãe ouvir você falando isso ela vai acabar te proibindo de assistir televisão. — continuou Lilian.

Duda puxou para cima as calças que estavam escorregando pelo seu traseiro gordo.

— Por que é que vocês estavam olhando para a sebe? — perguntou, desconfiado.

— Estou tentando decidir qual seria o melhor feitiço para tocar fogo nela e Liliandecidindo qual feitiço é melhor para controlar o fogo da sebe para todo o canteiro e fazer fogos de artificios com ele— respondeu Harry piscando discretamente para irmã.

Duda recuou aos tropeços na mesma hora, com uma expressão de pânico no rosto.

— Vocês não p-podem, papai disse que vocês não podem fazer mágicas, disse que expulsa vocês de casa, e vocês não tem para onde ir, vocês não tem nenhum amigo que possa ficar com vocês...

— Jigueri pokueri — disse Harry com ferocidade. — Ohocus pocus eskuigli wigli...

— Liquieu joru — disse Lilian ao mesmo tempo que o irmão. — iskaduk sakusoli licus...

— Mãããããe! — berrou Duda, tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto disparava para dentro de casa. — Mããããe! Eles estão fazendo aquilo que você sabe!

Os gêmeos cairam na gargalhada.

— Eu não acredito que ele aceditou. — disse Lilian.

— Como alguém pode ser tão burro assim? — perguntou Harry.

— Acho que é um caso inédito de burrice superior a da humanidade ou até dos seres vivos em geral, pecissamos comunicar ao mundo essa descoberta!

Eles voltaram a gargalhar ainda mais que antes não lembrando que o primo tinha corrido até a mãe.

Mas Harry e Lilian pagaram muito caro por aquele momento de prazer. Como nem Duda nem a cerca tinham sido molestados, tia Petúnia viu que eles não tinham feito mágica alguma, mas ainda assim eles precisaram se enconder quando a tia tentou acertar suas cabeças com uma pesada frigideira cheia de sabão. Em seguida ela lhes deu trabalho para fazer, com a promessa de que eles não iriam comer nada até terminar.

Enquanto Duda ficou por ali apreciando e se enchendo de sorvete, Harry e Lilian lavaram as janelas, lavaram o carro, aparraram o gramado, limparam os canteiros, pododaram e regaram as roseiras e repintaram o banco do jardim. O sol escaldava lá no alto, queimando suas nucas, mas sempre terminavam as tarefas rapido já que se ajudavam.

Os gêmeos sabiam que não deviam ter mordido a isca de Duda, mas o primo dissera exatamente aquilo que eles andaram pensando com os seus botões... Talvez não tivessem amigos em Hogwarts só poderiam contar um com o outro...

— Gostaria que eles pudessem ver o famoso Harry Potter agora — disse Harry com selvageria enquanto espalhava estrume nos canteiros, com as costas doendo e o suor escorrendo pelo rosto.

— Não fica assim Harry se Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia nos verem com raiva vão colocar mais tarefas para fazermos.

— Vou tentar.

— E outra coisa eu nã gostaria que todos pudessem ver como estão os famosos Potter agora, porquê se isso chega no ouvido do Malfoy ou da Parkinson estamos perdidos.

Eram sete e meia da noite quando finalmente, exaustos, eles ouviram tia Petúnia chamá-los.

— Venham já aqui! E andem em cima dos jornais!

Harry transferiu-se com prazer para a sombra da cozinha reluzente. Em cima da geladeira estava o pudim do jantar: uma montanha de creme batido e violetas cristalizadas. Um lombo de porco assado chiava no forno. Lilian seguiu o irmão sem esperanças de comerem algo tão bom como o pudim do jantar.

— Comam depressa! Os Mason não vão demorar a chegar! — disse com rispidez tia Petúnia, apontando para as duas fatias de pão e dois pedaço de queijo em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ela já pusera o vestido de noite salmão.

Harry lavou as mãos e engoliu seu jantar miserável enquanto Lilian colocava em seu bolso o seu comeria mas tarde. No instante em que Harry terminou, a tia retirou seu prato.

— Já para cima! Depressa!

Ao passarem pela porta da sala de visitas, os gêmeos vislumbraram o tio e Duda de gravata borboleta e smoking. Mal acabaram de chegar ao patamar do primeiro andar quando a campainha tocou, e a cara furiosa do tio Válter apareceu ao pé da escada.

— Lembre-se, suas pestes, nem um pio...

Harry e Lilian foram para o seu quarto na ponta dos pés, se esgueiraram para dentro, fecharam a porta e Harry se virou para cair na cama so que Lilian estava parada no meio do caminho.

Harry ia perguntar o motivo de ficar no caminho descobriu o problema foi que já havia alguém sentado em sua cama.


	2. Chapter II O Aviso de Dobby

**Capítulo 2**

 **O aviso de Dobby**

Harry conseguiu não gritar, Lilian produziu um xiado que iria tornar um grito mas Harry rapidamente tapou sua boca. A criaturinha na cama de Harry tinha orelhas grandes como as de um morcego e olhos esbugalhados e verdes do tamanho de bolas de tênis. Harry percebeu na mesma hora que era aquilo que o andara observando na sebe do jardim àquela manhã.

Enquanto se entreolhavam, Harry e Lilian ouviram a voz de Duda no hall.

— Posso guardar os seus casacos, Sr. e Sra. Mason?

A criatura escorregou da cama e fez uma reverencia tão exagerada que seu nariz, comprido e fino, encostou no tapete.

Harry e Lilian repararam que ela vestia uma coisa parecida com uma fronha velha, com fendas para enfiar as pernas e os braços.

— Ah... Alô — cumprimentou Harry nervoso.

— Olá — disse Lilian comprimentando a criatura depois do susto.

— Harry e Lilian Potter! — exclamou a criatura com uma voz esganiçada que os gêmeos tiveram certeza de que seria ouvida no andar de baixo. — Há tanto tempo que Dobby quer conhecê-los, meus senhores... É uma grande honra...

— Ob-obrigado — respondeu Harry, andando encostado à parede para se largar na cadeira da escrivaninha, perto de Edwiges e de Houdin, que dormiam em suas gaiolas espaçosas. Teve vontade de perguntar "Que coisa é você?", mas achou que poderia parecer muito mal-educado, e em vez disso perguntou: — Quem é você?

—Você é um elfo doméstico, não? — disse Lilian percebendo que o irmão não sabia que criatura era.

— Sim senhorita, sou Dobby, meus senhores. Apenas Dobby. Dobby o elfo doméstico — disse a criatura.

— Ah... É mesmo? Ah... Não quero ser grosseiro nem nada, mas... A hora não é muito própria para ter um elfo doméstico no meu quarto. — disse Harry.

— Harry deixe ele aqui, elfos domésticos de muitas famílias bruxas são maltratados deixe ele um pouco aqui não é Doby? Você pode me dizer se te maltratam confirmando a cabrça se quiser e eu te proibo de se machucar por isso.

Doby confirmou com a cabeça se inclinando para a parede.

Ouviu-se a risada aguda e falsa de tia Petúnia na sala. O elfo baixou a cabeça.

— Não que eu não esteja contente de conhecê-lo — acrescentou Harry depressa —, mas, ah, tem alguma razão especial para você estar aqui?

— Ah, claro, meu senhor — disse Dobby muito sério. — Dobby veio dizer aos senhores, meus senhores... É difícil, meus senhores... Dobby fica se perguntando por onde começar...

— Sente-se — disse Harry gentilmente, apontando para a cama.

Para seu horror, o elfo caiu no choro — um choro muito alto.

— S-sen-te-se! — chorou. — Nunca... Nunca na vida...

— Calma Doby só se sente para termos uma conversa mais sivilisada. — disse Lilian tranquilamente.

— Muito obrigado meus senhores. — disse Doby sendo acompanhado por Lilian até a cama do Harry.

Harry pensou ter ouvido as vozes no andar de baixo hesitarem.

— Me desculpe — disse Harry em tom de sussurro. — Não quis ofendê-lo nem nada...

— Ofender Dobby! — engasgou-se o elfo. — Dobby nunca foi convidado a se sentar por um bruxo... Como um igual.

Harry, tentando ao mesmo tempo fazer o elfo se calar e dar a impressão de consolá-lo, o elfo soluçou, parecendo uma boneca enorme e muito feia. Por fim ele conseguiu se controlar e se sentou, os grandes olhos fixos em Harry e Lilian com uma expressão de aquosa admiração.

— Uma coisa Doby, quando você estiver perto de nós dois você não precisa se castigar e vai poder falar o que estiver com vontade se quiser, isso é uma ordem de uma amiga. — disse Lilian lembrando que os elfos domésticos se castigam falando os segredos dos donos.

— Tudo bem meus senhores, mas Doby nunca foi tratado como igual, Doby não sabe como ser um igual.

— Vai ver você nunca encontrou muitos bruxos decentes — disse Harry para animá-lo.

Dobby sacudiu a cabeça. Depois, sem aviso, saltou da cama e começou a bater a cabeça, furiosamente na janela, gritando "Dobby mau! Dobby mau!"

— Pare Doby, qual foi a ordem que te dei. — Lilian sibilou, levantando-se depressa para puxar Dobby de volta para a cama. Edwiges e Houdin acordaram com um pio particularmente alto e batiam as asas assustadas contra as grades das gaiolas.

— Dobby teve que se castigar, meus senhores, Doby esqueceu da sua ordem senhorita, Doby vai evitar se castigar — disse o elfo, que ficara ligeiramente vesgo. — Dobby quase falou mal da própria família, meus senhores...

— Sua família? — perguntou Harry.

— Francamente Harry você prestou atenção em alguma aula ano passado? Ou pelo menos pensou em ler um pouco na biblioteca? Continue Doby.

— A família de bruxos a que Dobby serve, meus senhores... Dobby é um elfo doméstico, obrigado a servir a uma casa e a uma família para sempre...

— E eles sabem que você está aqui? — perguntou Harry curioso.

Dobby estremeceu.

— Ah, não senhor, não... Dobby terá que se castigar com a maior severidade por ter vindo vê-los, meu senhor. Dobby terá que prender as orelhas na porta do forno por causa disto. Se eles vierem, a saber, meu senhor...

— Não se castigue por nossa causa Doby. —disse Lilian

— Mas eles não vão reparar se você prender as orelhas na porta do forno?

— Dobby duvida meu senhor. Dobby está sempre tendo que se castigar por alguma coisa, meu senhor. Eles nem ligam para Dobby, meu senhor. Às vezes me lembram de cumprir uns castigos a mais...

— Isso é terrivel, esse é o pior tratamento que um elfo pode ter. — disse Lilian horrorisada.

— Por que você não vai embora? Foge?

— Um elfo doméstico tem que ser libertado, meu senhor. E a família nunca vai libertar Dobby... Dobby vai servir à família até morrer, meu senhor...

Harry ficou olhando.

— E eu achei que era ruim continuar aqui mais quatro semanas. Isto faz os Dursley parecerem quase humanos. E ninguém pode ajudá-lo? Eu e minha irmã não podemos?

Quase imediatamente Harry desejou não ter falado. Dobby desmanchou-se outra vez em guinchos de gratidão.

— Por favor — Harry sussurrou nervoso —, por favor, fique quieto. Se os Dursley ouvirem alguma coisa, se souberem que você esta aqui...

— Doby fale mais baixo ou seremos maltratados por sua causa e você não quer isso quer?

— Não senhorita, Doby nunca, Harry e Lilian Potter perguntam se podem ajudar Dobby... Dobby ouviu falar de suas grandezas, senhores, mas de suas bondades Dobby nunca soube...

Harry, que estava sentindo o rosto ficar decididamente quente, disse:

— Seja o que for que você ouviu sobre a nossa grandeza é tudo bobagem. Não somos sequer os primeiros da nossa série em Hogwarts, bem Lily é a segunda. Hermione, sim, ela...

Mas se calou depressa, porque pensar em Mione doía.

— Harry Potter é humilde e modesto — disse Dobby, reverente, as órbitas dos olhos brilhando. — Harry Potter não fala de sua vitória sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado...

— Voldemort? — disseram os gêmeos

Dobby cobriu as orelhas com as mãos e gemeu.

— Não falem o nome dele, senhores! Não falem o nome dele!

— Desculpe — disseram Harry e Lily depressa.

— Sei que muita gente não gosta de falar. Nosso amigo Rony... — começou Lily

E calou-se. Pensar em Rony também doía.

Dobby curvou-se em direção a Harry e Lilian, seus olhos redondos parecendo fatais.

— Dobby ouviu falar — comentou com voz rouca — que Harry e Lilian Potter encontraram o Lord das Trevas pela segunda vez, faz pouco tempo... Que Harry e Lilian Potter escaparam novamente.

Os gêmeos confirmaram com as cabeças e os olhos de Dobby, de repente, brilharam de lágrimas.

— Ah, meus senhores — exclamou, secando o rosto com a ponta da fronha suja que usava. — Harry e Lilian Potter são valentes e audaciosos! Já enfrentaram tantos perigos! Mas Dobby veio proteger os gêmeos Potter, alertá-los, mesmo que eles tenham que prender as orelhas na porta do forno depois... Harrye Lilian Potter não devem voltar à Hogwarts.

Fez-se um silêncio interrompido apenas pelo tinido dos talheres lá embaixo e o reboar distante da voz do tio Válter.

— Q-quê? — gaguejaram Harry e Lilian.

— Mas nós temos que voltar, o trimestre começa em primeiro de setembro. É só o que me anima a viver. Você não sabe o que passamos aqui. O nosso lugar não é aqui. O nosso lugar é no seu mundo, em Hogwarts. — disse Harry.

— Não, não, não — guinchou Dobby, sacudindo a cabeça com tanta força que as orelhas esvoaçaram. — os gêmeos Potter devem ficar onde está seguro. Eles são grandes demais, bons demais, para perder. Se os gêmeos Potter voltarem a Hogwarts, vão encontrar um perigo mortal.

— Por quê? — perguntou Lilian surpresa.

— Há uma trama, Lilian Potter. Uma trama para fazer coisas terríveis acontecerem na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts este ano — sussurrou Dobby, tomado de repentina tremedeira. — Dobby sabe disso há meses, meus senhores. Harry e Lilian Potter não devem se expor ao perigo. Ele é demasiado importante, meus senhores!

— Que coisas terríveis? — perguntou Harry na mesma hora. — Quem está planejando essas coisas?

— Harry ele talvez não possa dizer.

Dobby fez um barulho engraçado como se engasgasse e em seguida bateu com a cabeça na parede num frenesi.

— Doby não se castigue lembra da ordem que te dei. — disse Lilian.

— Está bem! — exclamou Harry, agarrando o braço do elfo para fazê-lo parar. — Você não pode nos dizer, eu compreendo. Mas por que é que você está alertando a nós? — Um pensamento súbito e desagradável lhe ocorreu. — Espere aí, isso não tem nada a ver com Vol... Desculpe... Com o Você-Sabe-Quem, tem? Você só precisa fazer com a cabeça sim ou não — acrescentou ele depressa quando a cabeça de Dobby voltou a se inclinar de modo preocupante para o lado da parede.

— Não... Não Aquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, meu senhor.

Mas os olhos de Dobby se arregalaram e ele parecia estar tentando dar uma indicação ao garoto. Mas Harry, no entanto, não entendeu nada.

Dobby sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos mais arregalados que nunca.

— Então não consigo pensar quem mais teria uma chance de fazer acontecer coisas terríveis em Hogwarts — disse Harry. — Quero dizer, tem o Dumbledore, você sabe quem é Dumbledore, não sabe?

Dobby inclinou a cabeça.

— Alvo Dumbledore é o maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve. Dobby sabe disso, meu senhor Dobby ouviu dizer que os poderes de Dumbledore se rivalizam com os de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, no auge de sua força. Mas, meu senhor... — a voz de Dobby se transformou em um sussurro urgente — há poderes que Dumbledore não... Poderes que nenhum bruxo decente...

— Doby não se preocupe ha em Hogwarts bruxos poderosos, não precisa se preocupar conosco eles protejerão Hogwarts de todos os bruxos das trevas não se preocupe, mas temos que voltar a Hogwarts para nos prepararmos para tudo se não ficaremos indefesos e corremos mais riscos assim. — disse Lilian

E antes que Harry ou Lilian pudessem impedi-lo, Dobby saltou da cama, agarrou o abajur da escrivaninha de Harry e começou a se golpear na cabeça, com ganidos de furar os tímpanos.

Fez-se um silêncio repentino no andar de baixo. Dois segundos depois, Harry e Lilian, com os corações batendo loucamente, ouviram tio Válter entrar no corredor falando:

— Duda deve ter deixado a televisão ligada outra vez, o pestinha!

— Depressa! Dentro do armário! — sibilou Harry, empurrando Dobby, fechando a porta e se atirando na cama bem na hora em que a maçaneta girou.

— Que... Diabo... Vocês... Estão... Fazendo? — disse tio Válter por entre os dentes cerrados, o rosto horrivelmente próximo dos gêmeos. — Vocês acabaram de estragar o fecho da minha piada sobre o golfista japonês... Mais um ruído e vocês vão desejar nunca ter nascido, pestes!

Ele saiu do quarto pisando forte.

Trêmulos, Lilian deixou Dobby sair do armário.

— Está vendo como é aqui? — perguntou. — Está vendo por que precisamos voltar para Hogwarts? É o único lugar onde temos... Acho que tenho amigos.

— Amigos que nem escrevem a Harry e Lilian Potter? — perguntou Dobby manhoso.

— Acho que eles estiveram... Espere aí — disse Harry amarrando a cara. — Como é que você sabe que nossos amigos não têm escrito?

Dobby arrastou os pés.

— Harry Potter não deve se zangar com Dobby. Dobby fez isso para ajudar!

— Você andou interceptando minhas cartas?

— Doby isso não se faz! Devolve nossas cartas! — disse Lilian

— Dobby está com elas aqui, meus senhores — respondeu o elfo. Saindo de fininho do alcance dos gêmeos, ele puxou um maço grosso de envelopes de dentro da roupa.

Os gêmeos conseguiram distinguir a letra caprichosa de Mione, os garranchos de Rony e até umas garatujas que pareciam ter vindo do guarda-caças de Hogwarts, Hagrid.

Dobby piscou ansioso para Harry depois para Lilian.

— Harry e Lilian Potter não devem se zangar... Dobby tinha esperanças... Se Harrye Lilian Potter achassem que os amigos tinham esquecido deles... os gêmeos Potter talvez não quisessem voltar à escola, meus senhores...

Harry não estava ouvindo. Tentou agarrar as cartas, mas Dobby saltou para longe do seu alcance.

— Harry para. Ele so quis penssar na gente, mas isso nã se faz Doby! Nos devolva as cartas!

— Harry e Lilian Potter as receberão meus senhores, se derem a Dobby suas palavras de que não vão voltar a Hogwarts. Ah, meus senhores, este é um perigo que os senhores não devem enfrentar! Digam que não vão voltar meus senhores!

— Não — respondeu Harry zangado. — Entregue-nos as cartas dos nossos amigos!

— Por favor Doby!

— Então Harry e Lilian Potter não deixam a Dobby outra escolha — disse o elfo triste.

Antes que Harry ou Lilian pudessem se mexer, Dobby se precipitou para a porta do quarto, abriu-a e correu escada abaixo.

— A não! — disse Lilian correndo atraz do elfo.

A boca seca, o estômago revirando, Harry saltou atrás deles, tentando não fazer barulho. Pulou os últimos seis degraus, caindo como um gato no tapete da entrada, procurando Dobby e Lilian por todo lado. Da sala de jantar ele ouviu tio Válter dizer:

— Conte a Petúnia aquela história engraçada dos encanadores americanos, Sr. Mason. Ela anda doida para ouvir...

Harry correu pelo corredor em direção à cozinha e sentiu o coração parar.

A obra-prima de tia Petúnia, aquele pudim coberto de creme e violetas cristalizadas estava flutuando junto ao teto. Em cima de um guarda-louça no canto, encontrava-se agachado Dobby e ao lado Lilian susuramdo para que ele não fizesse nada.

— Não — disse Harry quase sem voz. — Por favor... Eles vão nos matar...

— Harry e Lilian Potter devem prometer que não vão voltar à escola...

— Dobby... Por favor...

— Não faça isso... Por favor... Doby...

— Prometa meus senhores...

— Não posso! — sussurraram ao mesmo tempo.

Dobby lançou-lhe um olhar trágico.

— Então Dobby vai fazer isso, meus senhores, pelo bem de Harry e Lilian Potter.

Doby soutou o pudim e desapareceu, Lilian pulou ate o pudim e o agarrou, mas acabou fazendo muito barulho por bater as costas no armário da pia, Harry depois de ver essa cena abaixou para ajudar a irmã a se levantar quando ouviram-se gritos vindos da sala de jantar e tio Valter irrompeu pela cozinha onde encontrou Harry colocando o pudim de volta ao balcão e Lilian encostada no armário da cozinha tentando se levantar.

A princípio, pareceu que o tio Válter ia conseguir explicar a coisa toda. ("São o nossos sobrinhos... Que acabaram de chegar da casa dos amigos... Não queriam nos atrapalhar então estavam subindo quando esbarraram em uma garrafa e quase deixaram cair") Ele tangeu os Mason, chocados por não saberam da existencia dos dois, de volta à sala de jantar, prometeu a Harry e Lilian que ia chicoteá-los e deixá-los quase mortos quando os Mason fossem embora, e os mandou para o quarto.

Quando chegaram no quarto Harry abriu a janela e Lilian voutou atentar abrir o cadeado que prendia as corujas, quando ouviram Tio valter falando.

— Esta na hora da sobremesa, o delicioso pudim da Petúnia.

— Não consigo abrir esse cadeado, mais que droga. — disse Lilian deitando na cama desanimada.

— Calma Lily você so presisa de pratica, vai conseguir.

— Quero enviar uma carta para a Hemione ou para o Rony e ver se podemos ir para la antes que os Dusley nos prendam para sempre.

Quando ouve um silencio ouviram a voz da Tia Petúnia.

— Alguém quer um bombom de hortelã?

Quando de repente uma enorme curuja entrou pela janela do quarto dos gêmeos e deixou uma carta na barriga de Lilian e saiu de novo.

— Harry leia isto! — disse Lilian depois de ler a carta.

Harry apanhou a carta. Não continha votos de feliz aniversario.

" _Prezados Senhor e Senhorita Potter,_

 _Fomos informados que um feitiço de levitação foi usado esta noite em seu local de residência às 9:12h. Como os senhores sabem, bruxos de menor idade não têm permissão para fazer feitiços fora da escola e, a continuar esta prática, os senhores poderão ser expulsos da referida escola (Decreto para restrição racional da prática de bruxaria por menores, 1875, parágrafo C)._

 _Gostaríamos também de lembrar-lhes que qualquer atividade mágica que possa chamar a atenção da comunidade não mágica (trouxa) é uma infração grave, conforme seção 13 do Estatuto de Sigilo da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos._

 _Boas férias!_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Escritório de Controle do Uso Indevido de Mágica_

 _Ministério da Magia"_

— Como podem saber que alguém fez magia em em nossa casa e não saber quem foi?

— Você se deu o trabalho de ler algum livro quando esteve em Hogwarts? Os detectres de magia rastreiam a magia que é feita perto de menores de idade quando tem um bruxo adulto por perto eles acham que foi esse bruxo.

— Não viram que tinha um elfo doméstico aqui?

— Pelo jeito não, mas vamos esconder essa carta da Tia Petúnia e do Tio Valter antes que decubram que não podemos fazer magia fora da escola. — disse Lily colocando embaixo do soalho no canto da parede.

— Está bem. Onde será que estão nossas cartas?

— Provavelmente com Doby, mesmo eu com raiva dele eu não o culpo ele só queria nos protejer de perigo.

— Eu sei Lily mais queria ler pelo menos uma...

No dia seguinte os Dusley estavam tão felizes que não atormentaram tanto os gêmeos quanto sempre atormentavam, tinham acabado de fechar negocio com os Madson e agora estavam procurando uma casa de férias em Majórica. Mas no almoço o humor dos tios mudou perceberam isso quando foram chamados ao berros pelo Tio Válter.

— Que carta é essa suas pestes! — disse mostrando a carta aos subrinhos.

Harry ergueu os olhos para carta depois para irmã e engoliram em seco.

— Vocês não nos disseram que não tinham permissão de usar mágica fora da escola — disse tio Válter, um brilho demente dançando nos olhos. — Esqueceram-se de mencionar... Vai ver lhes escapou...

— Bem... nunca dissemos que temos permissão total para magia fora da escola, mas temos permissão de demostrações de magicas autorizadas pelo ministério nas primeiras semanas de férias. — disse Lilian penssativa.

— Por que não falaram isso antes? — perguntou Tio Válter cada vez com mais raiva.

— Vocês não perguntaram, perguntaram?

O tio veio avançando para Harry e Lilian como um grande buldogue, os dentes arreganhados.

— Muito bem, tenho novidades para vocês, suas pestes... Vou prendê-los... Vocês nunca mais vão voltar para aquela escola... Nunca... E se tentares se soltar por mágica, eles é que vão expulsá-los!

E dando risadas como um maníaco, arrastou Harry e Lilian para o quarto.

Tio Válter não faltou com sua palavra. Na manha seguinte, ele pagou um homem para instalar grades na janela dos gêmeos. Ele mesmo instalou a portinhola na porta do quarto, para que, três vezes por dia, eles pudessem empurrar pequenas quantidades de comida para dentro. Soltavam Harry e Lilian de manhã e de noite para usarem o banheiro. A exceção disso, eles permaneciam presos no quarto, dia e noite.

Três dias depois, os Dursley continuavam a não dar sinais de compadecimento, e Harry não via nenhuma saída para sua situação, Lilian ainda tentava aprander como destrancava portas e cadeados mas era em vão não conseguia abrir.

— Eu desisto! Não consigo abrir essa porta. — bufou Lilian se jogando na cama.

Harry a acompanhou e deitou-se ao lado dela. Observaram o sol se pôr por trás das grades de janela em silêncio, quando Lilian penguntou infeliz.

— O que vai acontecer agora?

— Eu não sei, o que adianta usarmos magia para sair desse quarto se vamos ser expulsos de Hogwarts.

— Uma coisa que não entando, foi como a carta acabou nas mãos do Tio Válter?

— Magia Lily, magia. — disse Harry pensativo.

— Mais é claro! Doby!

— Você acha que foi o Doby?

— Claro quem mais entraria nesse quarto a não ser nós dois?

— Que maravilha ele conseguiu o que queria...

— Ele queria nos protejer mesmo nós não querendo a ajuda.

— Eu sei, eu sei, só que estou um pouco entediado só isso.

Contudo, a vida na Rua dos Alfeneiros atingira seu ponto crítico. Agora que os Dursley sabiam que não iam acordar transformados em morcegos comedores de frutas, Harry e Lilian perderam sua única arma. Dobby talvez o tivesse salvo dos horríveis acontecimentos em Hogwarts, mas do jeito que as coisas caminhavam, eles provavelmente iam morrer de fome.

A portinhola bateu e a mão da tia Petúnia surgiu empurrando duas tigelas de sopa em lata para dentro do quarto. Harry, cujas entranhas doíam de tanta fome, saltou da cama e apanhou-a enquanto Lilian dormia traquilamente. A sopa estava gelada, mas ele bebeu metade de um gole só. Depois, atravessou o quarto até a gaiola de Edwiges e empurrou as verduras moles do fundo da tigela para a bandeja vazia da coruja. Ela sacudiu as penas e lhe lançou um olhar de profundo nojo.

— Não adianta empinar o bico para a comida, isto é só o que temos — disse Harry sério.

Ele repôs a tigela vazia ao lado da portinhola efoi acordar a irmã.

— Lily, Tia Petúnia trouxe o jantar acorda.

— Oi Harry, o que temos hoje?

— Eu acho que sopa. — disse examinando a tijela.

— Está bem, passa para cá. — disse Lilian que bebeu metadeda sopa e passou as verduras para Houdin que não reclamou.

Harry se deitou na cama, sentindo-se mais faminto do que estivera antes da sopa.

— Bem, se ficarmos vivos mais quatro semanas, o que acontecese não nos apresentassemos em Hogwarts?

— Isso eu não sei, espero que mandem alguém para saber por que não voltamos.

— Mais será que o Tio Válter e a Tia Petúnia nos soltaria?

— Se for a pedido de bruxos esles não podem negar. — disse Lilian soltando um bocejo caindo no sono seguida pelo irmão

Exaustos, com as barrigas roncando, as cabeças girando com a mesma pergunta irrespondível, Harry e Lilian mergulharam num sono agitado.

Harry sonhou que ele e a irmã estavam sendo exibidos num zoológico, com uma etiqueta presa à gaiola em que se lia: BRUXOS MENORES DE IDADE. As pessoas os observavam por trás das grades, famintos e fracos, deitados numa cama de palha. Ele viu o rosto de Dobby na multidão e gritou pedindo ajuda, mas Dobby respondeu: "Harry Potter está seguro aí, meu senhor!" e desapareceu. Então os Dursley apareceram e sacudiram as grades da gaiola, rindo-se dele.

— Parem — murmurou Harry enquanto o barulho das grades martelava em sua cabeça dolorida. — Me deixem em paz... Parem com isso... Estou tentando dormir...

Lilian acordou ouvindo barulhos vindos da janela. Ainda com sono ouvindo o irmão murmurar e foi até a janela onde viu Rony, Fred e Jorge acenando na janela e foi acordar o irmão que continuava a mormurar com o sonho que a fez acordar.

— Harry acorda eu sei que você sonhou também com um zológico mais acorda o Rony, Fred e Jorge estão na janela. — disse Lilian sacudindo o irmão.

Ele abriu os olhos. O luar entrava pelas grades da janela. E alguém o espiava pelas grades: alguém de rosto sardento, cabelos vermelhos e nariz comprido.

Rony Weasley se achava do lado de fora da janela de Harry e Lilian.


	3. Chapter III A Toca

**Capítulo 3**

 **A toca**

— Rony! — murmurou Harry, deslizando furtivamente até a janela e abrindo-a de modo que pudessem conversar através das grades. — Rony, como foi que você... Que é...?

O queixo de Harry caiu quando o impacto do que via o atingiu por inteiro. Rony estava debruçado na janela traseira de um velho carro turquesa, estacionado no ar. Do banco dianteiro sorriam, para Harry e Lilian, Fred e Jorge, os irmãos gêmeos de Rony, mais velhos que ele.

— Você teve uma reação melhor do que esperava. —disse Lilian rindo da cara do irmão.

— Tudo bem, Harry, Lily? — perguntou Jorge.

— Que é que está acontecendo? — perguntou Rony. — Por que é que vocês não têm respondido às minhas cartas? Convidei-os a nos visitar umas doze vezes e então papai chegou em casa e disse que vocês tinham recebido uma advertência oficial por usar mágica na frente de trouxas...

— Não foi nossa culpa... E como é que ele soube? — perguntou Harry.

— Ele trabalha no Ministério. Você sabe que não temos permissão para usar mágica fora da escola...

— Rony não foi agente mais depois explicamos. — disse Lilian.

— E olha quem fala — respondeu Harry olhando para o carro que flutuava.

— Ah, isto não conta — respondeu Rony. — É só emprestado. É do papai, não fomos nós que o enfeitiçamos. Mas fazer mágica na frente desses trouxas com quem você mora...

— Rony quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não foi agente foi um elfo doméstico mais explicamos depois. — disse Lilian para encerrar o assunto.

— Olha, será que você pode avisar em Hogwarts? Os Dursley nos trancaram e não vão nos deixar voltar e, é claro, não podemos sair usando mágica, porque o Ministério vai achar que é a segunda mágica que fasemos em três dias, e aí...

— Harry você acha mesmo que o Rony veio com um carro voador só para conversarmos?

— É Harry pare de falar coisas sem sentido, Lily esta certa— disse Rony. — Viemos levá-los para casa conosco.

— Mas vocês também não podem nos tirar usando mágica...

— Não precisamos — disse Rony, indicando com a cabeça o banco dianteiro do carro e sorrindo. — Você esqueceu quem foi que eu trouxe comigo.

— Amarre isso nas grades — mandou Fred, atirando a ponta de uma corda para Harry e Lilian.

— Se os Dursley acordarem, estamos mortos — comentou Lilian enquanto amarrava a corda bem firme em volta da grade e Fred acelerava o carro.

— Não se preocupem — falou Fred —, e dêem distância.

Harry e Lilian recuaram para as sombras próximas, a Edwiges e Hondin, que pareciam ter percebido como aquilo era importante e ficaram parados e silenciosos. O carro roncou cada vez mais alto e, de repente, com um ruído de trituração, as grades foram totalmente arrancadas da janela, enquanto Fred continuava a subir no ar Harry e Lilian correram à janela e viram as grades balançando a pouco mais de um metro do chão. Rony, ofegante, puxou-as para dentro do carro. Harry escutava ansioso, mas não vinha o menor ruído do quarto dos Dursley.

Depois que as grades foram guardadas no banco traseiro do carro, ao lado de Rony, Fred deu marcha a ré até chegar o mais próximo possível da janela de Harry.

— Incrível! — disse Lilian sorrindo.

— Entrem — convidou Rony.

— Mas todo o nosso material de Hogwarts... nossas varinhas... nossas vassouras... — lembrou Harry.

— Isso mesmo Tio Valter trancou tudo.

— Onde estão?

— Trancado no armário embaixo da escada, e não podemos sair deste quarto...

— Não tem problema — disse Jorge do banco dianteiro do carro. — Saiam da frente, Harry, Lily.

Fred e Jorge entraram no quarto pela janela, feito gatos. A pessoa tinha que tirar o chapéu para eles, pensava Harry, quando Jorge puxou um grampo do bolso e começou a arrombar a fechadura.

— Tem muito bruxo que acha que é uma perda de tempo conhecer macetes de trouxas como esse — disse Fred —, mas nós achamos que vale a pena aprender essas habilidades, mesmo que sejam um pouco demoradas.

— Vocês tem que me encinar isso, estou tantando desde o início das férias mas não consigo.

— Nós encinamos, não é Jorge?

— Claro, como quiser mileide.

A porta fez um dique e se abriu.

— Então, vamos apanhar os malões, e vocês pegam o que precisar do quarto e passa para o Rony – murmurou Jorge.

— Cuidado com o último degrau, ele range — murmurou Harry para os gêmeos que desapareceram no corredor escuro.

Harry e Lilian correram pelo quarto reunindo seus pertences e passando-os a Rony pela janela. Então Harry, foi ajudar Fred e Jorge a carregar os malões para cima, enquanto Lilian pegava as corujas. Harry ouviu o tio Válter tossir.

Finalmente, ofegantes, eles chegaram ao alto da escada e carregaram o malão pelo quarto dos gêmeos até a janela aberta.

Fred pulou a janela de volta ao carro para puxar o malão com Rony, enquanto Harry, Lilian e Jorge o empurravam pelo lado de dentro.

Pouco a pouco, o malão deslizou pela janela. Tio Válter tossiu outra vez.

— Mais um pouquinho — arfou Fred, que estava puxando o malão para dentro do carro. — Mais um bom empurrão...

Harry, Lilian e Jorge jogaram os ombros contra o malão e ele deslizou da janela para o assento traseiro do carro. O mesmo jesto foi repetido para o segundo malão.

— Muito bem, vamos — cochichou Jorge.

Mas quando Lilian subia no parapeito da janela ouviu um guincho alto atrás dele, seguido imediatamente pela voz trovejante do tio Válter.

— ESSAS CORUJAS DESGRAÇADAS!

— Lily as corujas! — Harry precipitou-se de volta ao quarto na hora em que a luz do corredor se acendeu.

— Já estão com o Rony, Harry, vamos. — disse Lilian entando no carro.

Harry estava subindo de volta na cômoda quando o tio Válter socou a porta destrancada e ela se escancarou.

Por uma fração de segundo, o tio Válter parou emoldurado pelo portal, em seguida deixou escapar um urro como o de um touro enfurecido e atirou-se contra Harry prendendo-o pelo tornozelo.

Rony, Lilian, Fred e Jorge agarraram os braços de Harry e o puxaram com toda a força que tinham.

— Petúnia! — berrou tio Válter. — Eles estão fugindo! ELES ESTÃO FUGINDO!

Mas os Weasley e Lilian deram um puxão gigantesco e a perna de Harry se soltou da garra do tio Válter — e Harry já estava no carro e batia a porta.

— Pé na tábua, Fred! — gritou Rony, e o carro disparou de repente em direção à lua.

Os gêmeos Potter não conseguiam acreditar — estavam livres. Os gêmeos Potter se encararam e Lilian abaixou a janela, o ar da noite chicoteou seus cabelos, e eles viraram a cabeça para contemplar os telhados da Rua dos Alfeneiros que desapareciam ao longe. Tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda estavam todos debruçados, estupefatos, na janela dele.

— Vejo vocês no próximo verão! — gritaram Harry e Lilian juntos.

Os Weasley soltaram gargalhadas e Harry e Lilian se acomodaram no banco, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

— Soltem a Edwiges e o Houdin — pediu ele a Rony. — Eles podem voar atrás do carro. Há séculos que não têm uma chance de esticar as asas.

Jorge passou o grampo a Rony e, um momento depois, Edwiges e Houdin voaram felizes pela janela e ficaram deslizando ao lado do carro como um fantasma e sua sombra.

— Então, qual é a história, Harry, Lily? Lily, você falou sobre um elfo doméstico? — perguntou Rony impaciente. — Que aconteceu?

Harry e Lilian contaram tudo sobre Dobby, o aviso que dera aos dois, o desastre que quase ocorreu com o pudim de violetas e como a carta do ministério parou magicamente nas mãos do Tio Válter. Fez-se um silêncio longo e assombroso quando eles terminaram.

— Muito esquisito — disse Fred finalmente.

— Decididamente suspeito – concordou Jorge. — E ele nem quis lhe dizer quem estaria tramando tudo isso?

— Acho que ele não podia — respondeu Harry. — Eu lhe contei, todas as vezes que ele estava quase deixando escapar alguma coisa, começava a bater a cabeça na parede e a Lily o impedia.

— Claro que impedi, é uma tortura ver elfos se machucando como punição. Só porque foi proibido de contar.

Harry viu Fred e Jorge se entreolharem.

— O quê, vocês acham que ele estava mentindo para nós? — perguntou Harry.

— Bom — respondeu Fred —, vamos colocar a coisa assim...

— Elfos domésticos têm poderes mágicos próprios, mas em geral não podem usá-los sem a permissão dos donos. Calculo que o velho Dobby foi mandado para impedir que vocês voltassem a Hogwarts. Deve ser a idéia que alguém faz de uma brincadeira. Vocês podem imaginar alguém na escola que tenha raiva de vocês?

— Claro — disseram Harry, Lilian e Rony, juntos, na mesma hora.

— Draco Malfoy — explicou Harry. — Ele me odeia.

— Claro os Malfoy tem dinheiro suficiente para ter cinco elfos domésticos, como não pensei nisso antes. — disse Lilian.

— Draco Malfoy? — perguntou Jorge, virando-se. — O filho de Lúcio Malfoy?

— Deve ser, não é um nome muito comum, é? — disse Harry.

— Por quê?

— Já ouvi papai falar nele. Era um grande seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem.

— E quando Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu — acrescentou Fred, esticando-se para olhar para Harry —, Lúcio Malfoy voltou dizendo que nunca tivera intenção de fazer nada. Um monte de bosta... Papai acha que ele fazia parte do círculo intimo de Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Deve fazer, não duvido nada. — disse Lilian nem um pouco surpresa.

Harry e Lilian já ouviram esses comentários sobre a família Malfoy antes e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco. Draco Malfoy fazia Duda Dursley parecer um menino bom, atencioso e sensível.

— Não sei se os Malfoy têm elfos domésticos, você tem certeza Lily? — disse Harry.

\- Certeza não mas eles estão no livro de famílias mais antigas e ricas da Grã Bretanha.

— Bom, seja quem for, os donos dele devem ter uma família de bruxos antiga e rica — disse Fred.

— É, mamãe sempre desejou que a gente tivesse um elfo doméstico para passar a roupa — comentou Jorge. — Mas só o que temos é um vampiro velho e incompetente no sótão e gnomos por todo o jardim. Elfos domésticos combinam com grandes casas senhoriais, castelos e lugares do gênero; você não toparia com um na nossa casa...

Harry e Lilian estavam calados. A julgar pelo fato de que Draco Malfoy em geral tinha do bom e do melhor, a família devia rolar em dinheiro de bruxo; eles podiam até imaginar Malfoy se pavoneando por uma grande casa senhorial. Mandar o criado da família impedir os gêmeos Potter de voltar a Hogwarts também parecia bem o tipo de coisa que Malfoy faria.

— Harry, fomos tão burro a ponto de levar Dobby a sério? — perguntou Lilian.

— Não sei Lily.

— Em todo o caso, fico contente que a gente tenha vindo buscá-los. Eu estava ficando realmente preocupado quando vocês, não responderam minhas cartas. Primeiro pensei que tinha sido culpa de Errol...

— Quem é Errol? — perguntou Harry

— Nossa coruja. Ele é velhíssimo. Não seria a primeira vez que desmaia ao fazer uma entrega.

— Mandar uma coruja tão velha para entregas coitada. — disse Lilian

— Então tentei pedir o Hermes emprestado...

— Quem?

— A coruja que mamãe e papai compraram para Percy quando ele foi nomeado monitor — explicou Fred do banco da frente.

— Mas Percy não quis me emprestar. Disse que precisava dele.

— Percy anda se comportando de forma muito estranha este verão — disse Jorge franzindo a testa. — E tem despachado um bocado de cartas e passado um tempão trancado no quarto... Quero dizer, tem limite o número de vezes que a pessoa pode querer dar brilho num distintivo de monitor... Você está se afastando demais para oeste, Fred — acrescentou, apontando a bússola no painel do carro. Fred corrigiu o rumo girando o volante.

— E seu pai sabe que você está dirigindo o carro? — perguntou Harry, já adivinhando a resposta.

— Que pergunta mais idiota, duvido muito que tenham perguntado. — disse Lilian

— Ah, não — disse Rony —, ele teve que trabalhar hoje à noite. Com sorte conseguiremos guardar o carro de volta na garagem antes que mamãe note que saímos com ele.

— Aposto que sua mãe sabe, ela não é um tipo de pessoa que deixa passar algo.

— Vira essa boca para lá, Lily, espero que você esteja errada. — disse Fred.

— Afinal, que é que seu pai faz no Ministério da Magia? — perguntou Harry curioso.

— Ele trabalha no departamento mais monótono de todos — disse Rony. — O do Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.

— O quê? — perguntaram os gêmeos Potter

— Tratam do feitiço lançado em objetos feitos pelos trouxas, sabe, no caso de acabarem indo parar numa loja ou numa casa de trouxas. Como no ano passado, uma velha bruxa morreu e o seu serviço de chá foi vendido a uma loja de antiguidades.

— Uma mulher trouxa comprou o serviço, levou para casa e tentou servir chá aos amigos. Foi um pesadelo, papai ficou trabalhando depois do expediente durante semanas.

— Que aconteceu?

— O bule de chá endoidou e espirrou chá fervendo para todo lado, e um homem foi parar no hospital com as pinças de açúcar presas no nariz. Papai quase ficou louco, só existe ele e um velho bruxo chamado Perkins no escritório, e os dois tiveram que usar feitiços para apagar lembranças e outros tipos de recursos para abafar o caso...

— Deve ser bem cansativo depois de um tempo. — disse Harry.

— Ele deve gostar muito de objetos trouxas para trabalhar em um lugar como esse. — disse Lilian

— É, papai é doido por tudo que os trouxas produzem; nosso barraco de ferramentas é cheio de coisas de trouxas. Ele desmonta um objeto, enfeitiça e torna a montá-lo. Se ele revistasse a nossa casa teria que se dar ordem de prisão. Mamãe fica danada.

— Aquela é a estrada principal — disse Jorge, espiando para baixo pelo pára-brisa. — Estaremos lá em dez minutos... Antes assim, já está clareando...

Uma ligeira claridade rosada tornava-se visível na linha do horizonte a leste.

Fred fez o carro baixar um pouco, e Harry viu uma colcha de retalhos feita de campos e arvoredos.

— Moramos um pouquinho fora da cidade — disse Jorge. — Ottery St. Catchpole...

O carro voador continuava a descer. A auréola escarlate do sol agora brilhava por entre as árvores.

— Pousamos! — exclamou Fred quando, com um ligeiro solavanco, eles tocaram o chão.

Tinham pousado ao lado de garagem desmantelada num pequeno quintal, e Harry e Lilian olharam pela primeira vez para a casa de Rony. Parecia ter sido no passado um grande chiqueiro de pedra, que foram acrescentando cômodos aqui e ali até ela atingir os andares e era tão torta que parecia ser sustentada por mágica (o que, Harry E Lilian lembraram a si mesmos, era provável).

Quatro ou cinco chaminés estavam encarrapitadas no alto do teto vermelho. Em um letreiro torto enfiado no chão, próximo à entrada, lia-se A TOCA. Em volta da porta de entrada encontrava-se uma variedade de botas de borracha e um caldeirão muito enferrujado.

Várias galinhas castanhas e gordas ciscavam pelo quintal.

— Não é muita coisa — disse Rony.

— Não é muita coisa? — disse Lilian admirada.

— É maravilhosa — comentou Harry feliz, pensando na Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Eles desembarcaram do carro.

— Agora vamos subir muito quietinhos — recomendou Fred e esperar mamãe nos chamar para tomar o café da manhã.

Eles desembarcaram do carro.

— Então Rony, você desce correndo e diz: "Mamãe, olhe só quem apareceu durante a noite!" e ela vai ficar contente de ver o Harry e a Lily e ninguém vai precisar saber que saímos voando no carro.

— Certo — concordou Rony. — Vamos Harry, Lily quando a Gina acordar você dorme no quarto dela, eu durmo no... No alto... Tiago esta lá...

O rosto de Rony ganhou um tom verde esquisito, seus olhos se fixaram na casa. Os outros quatro se viraram.

A Sra. Weasley vinha atravessando o quintal, espantando galinhas, e para uma senhora baixa, gorducha, de rosto bondoso, era incrível como estava parecendo um tigre de dentes de sabre.

— Ah!— exclamou Fred.

— Essa não! — exclamou Jorge.

— Boa sorte! — disse Lilian.

A Sra. Weasley parou diante deles, as mãos nos quadris, olhando de uma cara culpada para a outra. Vestia um avental florido com uma varinha saindo pela borda do bolso.

— Muito bem — disse ela.

— Bom-dia, mamãe — disse Jorge, no que ele audivelmente pensou que era uma voz lampeira e cativante.

— Vocês fazem idéia da preocupação que tive? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley num sussurro letal.

— Desculpe, mamãe, mas sabe, tínhamos que...

Os três filhos da Sra. Weasley eram mais altos do que ela, mas encolheram à medida que a raiva da mãe ia desabando sobre eles.

— As camas vazias! Nenhum bilhete! O carro desaparecido... Podia ter batido... Louca de preocupação... Vocês se importaram?... Nunca em minha vida... Esperem até seu pai voltar, nunca tivemos problemas assim com o Gui nem com o Carlinhos nem com o Percy...

— O Percy perfeito — resmungou Fred.

— VOCÊS PODIAM SE MIRAR NO EXEMPLO DO PERCY! — berrou a Sra. Weasley, metendo o dedo no peito de Fred.

— Vocês podiam ter morrido, podiam ter sido vistos, podiam ter feito seu pai perder o emprego...

Parecia que o sermão estava durando horas. A Sra. Weasley ficou rouca de tanto gritar até se virar para Harry e Lilian, que recuaram.

— Estou muito contente em vê-los, Harry, Lilian, queridos — disse ela. — Entrem, venham tomar café.

Deu meia-volta e entrou em casa, Harry e Lilian, depois de lançarem olhares nervosos a Rony, que acenou com a cabeça animando-os, acompanharam-a.

A cozinha era pequena e um tanto apertada. Havia ao centro uma mesa de madeira muito escovada e cadeiras, Lilian e Harry se sentaram na beirada de uma, espiando à sua volta. Nunca estiveram numa casa de bruxos antes.

O relógio na parede em frente só tinha um ponteiro e nenhum número. Havia escritas em torno do mostrador coisas assim, Hora de fazer chá, Hora de dar comida às galinhas e Você está atrasado. Havia livros arrumados em fileiras triplas sobre o console da lareira, livros com títulos do gênero Enfeitice o seu próprio queijo, O Feitiço no forno e Festas de um minuto — um Encantamento! E, a não ser que os ouvidos dos Potter o enganassem, o velho rádio ao lado da pia acabara de anunciar que o próximo programa era "Hora de Encantos, com a popular cantora bruxa, Celestina Warbeck".

A Sra. Weasley batia pratos e panelas, preparando o café da manhã um pouco a esmo, lançando olhares feios aos filhos, enquanto atirava salsichas na frigideira. De vez em quando resmungava coisas como "não sei o que estavam pensando" e "eu nunca teria acreditado".

— Não estou culpando vocês; queridos — ela tranquilizou Harry e Lilian, servindo oito ou nove salsichas no prato de cada um. — Arthur e eu estivemos preocupados com vocês, também. Ainda na outra noite estávamos falando que iríamos buscá-los pessoalmente se vocês não escrevessem a Rony até sexta-feira. Mas francamente — (ela agora acrescentava três ovos fritos às salsichas em cada prato) — atravessar metade do país em um carro ilegal, vocês podiam ter sido vistos...

Ela acenou a varinha displicentemente em direção dos pratos na pia, que começaram a se lavar, entrechocando-se de leve ao fundo.

— Estava nublado, mamãe! — exclamou Fred.

— Você fique de boca fechada enquanto come! — ralhou a Sra. Weasley.

— Estavam matando eles de fome, mamãe! – disse Jorge.

— E você! — disse a Sra. Weasley, mas foi com uma expressão ligeiramente mais branda que ela começou a cortar e passar manteiga no pão para Harry e para Lilian.

Naquele momento surgiu uma distração sob a forma de uma figura pequena, de cabelos vermelhos, que vestia uma longa camisola, e apareceu na cozinha, deu um gritinho e saiu correndo outra vez.

— Gina — disse Rony baixinho para Harry. — Minha irmã. Andou falando em você o verão inteiro.

— É, ela vai querer o seu autógrafo, Harry — disse Fred com um sorriso, mas viu que a mãe o olhava e baixou o rosto para o prato, calando-se. Nada mais foi dito até os quatro pratos ficarem limpos, o que levou um tempo surpreendentemente breve.

— Putz, estou cansado — bocejou Fred, pousando finalmente a faca e o garfo. — Acho que vou me deitar e...

— Não vai, não — retrucou a Sra. Weasley. — A culpa foi sua se ficou a noite toda acordado. Você vai desgnomizar o jardim para mim; eles estão ficando completamente rebeldes outra vez.

— Ah, mamãe...

Nesse instande ouve uma voz decendo.

— Que gritaria é essa ai em baixo? Não se pode dormir nessa casa?

Era Tiago o garroto mais moço dos Weasley possuía cabelos ruivos como todos, mas com algumas mechas pretas que se destacavam em seu cabelo bagunçado, ele decera ainda de pijamas com uma cara de poucos amigos.

— Desde quando você acorda tarde Tiago? — perguntou Rony.

— Desde que precisei fazer a Gina dormir porque teve um pesadelo. E você desde quando acorda cedo, Ronyquinho? — disse Tiago com uma cara marota.

— Eu já disse para não me chamar assim.

— E quem é que vai me proibir? Mais voltando ao assunto, qual é o motivo da mamãe estar brigando com vocês hoje.

— Seus irmãos foram buscar o Harry e Lilian na casa deles com o carro voador do seu pai.

Foi nesse momento que Tiago presta atenção nas duas pessoas que estavam ao lado da mãe.

— Há, oi para os dois. Harry e Lilian, sim? Tiago Weasley mais jovem dos garotos da família e o mais maroto. — disse se apresentando aos dois bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo.

— Oi, você é o irmão gêmeo da Gina não é? Rony falou de vocês. — perguntou Lilian

— Sim, pelo jeito você se interessou por mim. — disse Tiago com olhar maroto

— Pelo jeito não é só a Gina que gosta de um Potter em? — disse Jerge.

— Isso ai acho que os gêmeos caçulas Weasleygostaram dos gêmeos Potter. — completou Fred.

— Ha vão desgonomizar jardins vocês dois.

— E por falar nisso vocês três como castigo do que fizeram vão desgonomizar o jardim — disse ela, olhando feio para Rony, Fred e George. — Você pode ir se deitar no quarto do Rony, querido, e você no da Gina, querida. Tiago mostra o caminho para vocês. — acrescentou dirigindo-se a Harry depois a Lilian. — Vocês não pediram a eles para voarem naquele carro infernal.

Mas Harry, que se sentia completamente acordado, disse depressa:

— Vou ajudar o Rony. Nunca vi fazer uma desgnomização...

— Eu também vou ajudar — disse Lilian logo em seguida do irmão.

— É muito gentil de suas partes, queridos, mas é trabalho monótono — disse a Sra. Weasley. — Agora vamos ver o que Lockhart tem a dizer sobre o assunto.

Ela puxou um livro pesado de cima do console. Jorge gemeu.

— Mamãe, nós sabemos como desgnomizar um jardim.

Harry espiou a capa do livro da Sra. Weasley. Escritas na capa em arabescos dourados havia as palavras Guia de pragas domésticas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Havia na capa uma grande foto de um bruxo bonitão de cabelos louros ondulados e olhos azuis muito vivos. Como sempre no mundo dos bruxos, a foto se mexia; o bruxo, que Harry supunha que fosse o tal Gilderoy Lockhart, não parava de piscar, muito animado, para todos.

— Nunca tinha ouvido falar dele, pesquisei tantos livros de todos os assuntos mais não tinha ouvido falar. - disse Lilian

— Ah, ele é um assombro — disse a mãe. — Conhece bem as pragas domésticas. É um livro maravilhoso...

— Mamãe tem um xodó por ele — disse Fred num sussurro muito audível.

— Não seja ridículo Fred — retorquiu a Sra. Weasley, o rosto muito corado.

— Bem então vou ajudar também, não tenho nada para fazer mesmo. — disse Tiago.

— Tudo bem Tiago, mas vamos ler o livro antes.

— Mãe, não precisamos desse livro, sabemos muito bem o que fazer. — disse Tiago.

— Está bem, se vocês acham que sabem mais do que Lockhart, podem ir fazer o trabalho, mas tenho pena de vocês se tiver sobrado um único gnomo naquele jardim quando eu sair para inspecioná-lo.

Aos bocejos e resmungos, os Weasley saíram se arrastando, com Harry e Lilian em sua cola. O jardim era grande e, aos olhos de Harry e Lilian, exatamente como um jardim devia ser. Os Dursley não teriam gostado — havia muito mato e a grama precisava ser aparada —, mas havia árvores nodosas a toda volta dos muros, plantas que Harry e Lilian nunca viram saindo de cada canteiro e um grande tanque de águas verdosas cheio de sapos.

— Os trouxas também têm gnomos de jardim, sabe — Harry contou a Rony quando cruzavam o gramado.

— Sei, já vi aquelas coisas que eles acham que são gnomos — disse Rony, com o corpo dobrado e a cabeça enfiada num pé de peônias —, como papais noéis baixinhos e gordinhos segurando varas de pescar...

Ouviram um ruído de alguém se debatendo violentamente, o pé de peônia estremeceu e Rony se levantou.

— Isto é um gnomo — disse serio.

— Tire as mãos de cima de mim! Tire as mãos de cima de mim! Guinchou o gnomo.

— É tão diferente que os trouxas imaginam, pensei que pelo menos que fossem mais bonitinhos. — disse Lilian analisando.

Decerto não parecia nada com um Papai Noel. Era pequeno, a pele parecia um couro, a cabeçorra cheia de calombos e careca, igualzinha a uma batata. Rony segurou-o à distância enquanto o gnomo o chutava com os pezinhos calosos; o garoto o agarrou pelos tornozelos e o virou de cabeça para baixo.

— Isto é o que a gente tem que fazer — explicou. E ergueu o gnomo acima da cabeça ("Tire as mãos de mim!") e começou rodá-lo em grandes círculos como se fosse laçar um boi. Ao ver a cara de espanto de Harry e Lilian, Rony acrescentou:

— Isto não machuca, vocês só precisam deixá-los bem tontos para não poderem encontrar o caminho de volta para as tocas de gnomos.

Ele soltou os tornozelos do gnomo: que voou uns seis metros para o alto e caiu com um baque surdo no campo do outro lado da sebe.

— Lamentável — exclamou Fred. — Aposto que posso atirar o meu bem além daquele toco de árvore.

— Que isso meu caro irmão, só isso que aposta? Então aposto que consigo mais longe que você. — disse Tiago.

— O sangue dos gêmeos Weasley ataca de novo. — acrescentou Fred rindo.

— Ei por que só o sangue dos gêmeos Weasley! Tem os gêmeos Potter aqui também. — disse Lilian entrando na brincadeira.

— Isso ai, vamos apostar também.

— A então os Potter possuem sangue maroto também em, então esta bem qual é a aposta de vocês? — começou Jorge.

— Hum... aposto que consigo jogar mais longe que vocês quarto . — disse Lilian.

— Eu mais que os quatro e menos que a Lily.

— Que isso Harry, apostar que sua irmã joga mais longe que você? — disse Fred.

— Não a subestime.

— E quando eu vencer vocês dois vão ter que subir na mesa da cosinha e dançar que nem galinhas e cacarejar também.

— Fechado. Mas se você perder você terá que... — disse Jorge olhando com um sorriso para Fred.

— Dormir no quarto do Tiago por dois dias seguidos. — disse Fred.

— O que! — exclamou Tiago e Harry juntos enquanto Lilian ficava vermelha.

— Não me coloquem nessa aposta! — disse Tiago vendo que Lilian ficou aliviada.

— Que isso Tiago até parece que você não queria.

— Bem... eu... — começou Tiago envergonhado.

— Esta bem eu aceito se Tiago aceitar.

— Lilian! — exclamou Harry.

— Que foi Harry, você sabe que não vou perder. — disse Lilian encarando o irmão.

— Esta bem, só não os umilha.

— Pode deixar.

— Então estamos entendidos? — perguntou Fred.

— Sim.

Harry aprendeu depressa a não sentir muita pena dos gnomos. Resolveu simplesmente deixar cair por cima da sebe o primeiro que pegou, mas o gnomo, pressentindo fraqueza, enterrou os dentes afiados como navalhas no seu dedo, e Harry teve muito trabalho para sacudi-lo longe, até que...

— Uau, Harry, esse deve ter caído a uns quinze metros...

Lilian desde o Início estava indo bem estava na frente dos Weasley no placar de lançamento de gnomos sempre jogando sete a doze metros até que...

— Última rodada, quem lançar depois do Harry vence. — disse Rony que estava marcando o placar.

Fred e Jorge foram os primeiros chegaram muito perto do Harry mas não passaram, Tiago passou Fred não passando por Jorge, Rony passou Jorge por poucos metros quase alcançando Harry. Porfim Lilian jogou o gnomo e...

— Puxa Lily deve ter sido uns vinte e cinco metros no mínimo. — disse Tiago.

— Obrigada. — disse corando — E vocês dois acho que tem uma aposta para cumprir.

— Meu caro Fred, perdemos para um Potter. — disse Jorge.

— Na verdade vocês perderam para os dois só que o Harry não apostou nada só disse que passaria nós quatro e não passaria a irmã. — disse Rony

— Pelo jeito os Potter são bons de apostas. — começou Fred.

— Vocês dois vão cumpir a aposta depois de terminarmos essa desgonomização.

O ar não tardou a ficar coalhado de gnomos voadores.

— Estão vendo, eles não são muito inteligentes — disse Jorge, agarrando cinco ou seis gnomos de uma vez. — Na hora que descobrem que está havendo uma desgnomização, aparecem correndo para dar uma espiada. Era de se esperar que já tivessem aprendido a ficar quietos.

Logo os gnomos atirados no campo começaram a se afastar em uma linha descontínua, os ombrinhos curvados.

— Eles vão voltar — disse Rony enquanto observavam os gnomos desaparecerem na sebe do outro lado do campo.

— Não sei por que mamãe não deixa logo eles aqui já que eles vão voltar. — suspirou Tiago.

— Mamãe não entende que eles adoram isso aqui... Papai é muito mole com eles; acha que são engraçados...

Naquele instante, a porta de entrada bateu.

— Ele voltou! — disse Jorge. — Papai está em casa!

Os garotos atravessaram correndo o jardim e entraram em casa. O Sr. Weasley estava largado numa cadeira da cozinha, sem óculos e de olhos fechados. Era um homem magro, começando a ficar careca, mas o pouco cabelo que tinha era ruivo como o dos filhos. Usava vestes verdes e longas, que estavam empoeiradas e amarrotadas da viagem.

— Que noite! — murmurou, tateando à procura do bule de chá enquanto todos se sentaram à sua volta. — Nove batidas. Nove! E o velho Mundungus Fletcher ainda tentou me lançar um feitiço quando eu estava de costas...

— Batidas? — cochichou Lilian para Tiago que estava mais perto.

— Papai trabalha na parte de controle de artefatos dos trouxas batidas seriam esses problemas de uso de magia em objetos não mágicos sendo vendidos para os trouxas.

O Sr. Weasley tomou um longo gole de chá e suspirou.

— Encontrou alguma coisa, papai? — perguntou Fred ansioso.

— Só encontrei umas chaves para portas que encolhem e uma chaleira que morde — bocejou o Sr. Weasley. — Houve as ocorrências feias, mas não foram no meu departamento. Mortlake foi levado para interrogatório sobre umas doninhas muito esquisitas, mas isto foi com a Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais, graças a Deus...

— Mas por que alguém ia se dar o trabalho de fazer chaves que encolhem? — perguntou Jorge.

— Só para aborrecer os trouxas — suspirou o Sr. Weasley. — Vendem a eles uma chave que encolhe até desaparecer, de modo que nunca conseguem encontrá-la quando precisam... É claro que é muito difícil processar alguém porque nenhum trouxa vai admitir que a chave dele não para de encolher, insistem que vivem a perdê-las. Deus os abençoe, eles vão a extremos para fingir que magia não existe, mesmo que esteja no nariz deles... Mas as coisas que o nosso pessoal anda enfeitiçando, vocês não iriam acreditar...

— COMO CARROS, POR EXEMPLO?

A Sra. Weasley aparecera, empunhando um longo atiçador como uma espada. Os olhos do Sr. Weasley se arregalaram.

Ele olhou com cara de culpa para a mulher.

— Carros, Molly, querida?

— É Arthur, carros — disse a Sra. Weasley, os olhos faiscando. — Imagine só um bruxo comprar um carro velho e enferrujado e dizer à mulher que só quer desmontá-lo para ver como funciona, quando na realidade o enfeitiçou para fazê-lo voar.

O Sr. Weasley piscou os olhos.

— Bom, querida, acho que você vai descobrir que ele estava agindo dentro da lei quando fez isso, mesmo que... Ah... Tivesse agido melhor se, hum, se tivesse contado a verdade à mulher... Há um furo na lei, você vai descobrir... Desde que ele não tivesse intenção de voar no carro, o fato de que o carro poderá voar não...

— Arthur Weasley, você providenciou para que houvesse um furo nessa lei quando a escreveu! — gritou a Sra. Weasley. — Só para você poder continuar a se distrair com aquela lixaria dos trouxas no seu barraco! E para sua informação, Harry e Lilian chegaram hoje de manhã naquele carro que você não tinha intenção de fazer voar!

— Harry? Lilian? — exclamou o Sr. Weasley sem entender — Que Harry e Lilian?

Ele olhou à volta, viu Harry e Lilian e deu um salto.

— Deus do céu, é Harry e Lilian Potter? Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Rony tem falado tanto em...

— Os seus filhos foram naquele carro até a casa dos dois e voltaram de lá ontem à noite!— gritou a Sra. Weasley. — Que é que você me diz disso, hein?

— Vocês fizeram mesmo isso? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley, ansioso. — E o carro voou bem? Eu... Eu quero dizer — gaguejou, enquanto voavam faíscas dos olhos da Sra. Weasley — que... Isso foi muito errado, meninos... Muito errado mesmo...

— Vamos deixar eles discutirem — Rony sussurrou para Harry e Lilian quando a Sra. Weasley inchou como um sapo-boi. — Vamos, vou-lhes mostrar o meu quarto e te dizer onde está o da Gina Lily.

Os três e Tiago saíram discretamente da cozinha e seguiram por um corredor estreito até uma escada irregular, que subia em ziguezague pela casa. No terceiro patamar, havia uma porta entreaberta. Harry vislumbrou dois grandes olhos castanhos e vivos que o espiavam antes da porta fechar com um clique.

— Gina — explicou Rony. — Você não sabe como é estranho ela estar tão tímida. Bem esse é o quarto da Gina Lily. Normalmente ela nunca para de falar...

— Boa sorte Lily ela vai querer falar do Harry com você. — disse Tiago.

Antes de subir mais um lance de escadas passaram por um quarto onde se lia "Quarto do Tiago"

— Bem esse é o meu quarto já vou subir com vocês só preciso pegar a cama extra que tem no meu quarto e levar para o quarto do Rony. — disse Tiago entrando.

— Eu ajudo — disse Lilian entrando em seguida.

Harry entrou depois da irmã e percebeu que o quarto tinha um estilo bem grifinório, as paredes e teto vermelha com rodapes dourados e as roupas de camas vermelhas.

— Quarto legal — disse Lilian.

— Obrigado, não é que eu não goste de outros estilos mas um estilo grifinório esta de bom tamanho, melhor que ser um quarto sonserino - disse fazendo careta

\- Com certeza que esse quarto é melhor que um da sonserina parece que estou em Hogwarts de novo - disse Lily olhando ao redor

\- Que bom que gostou teria que domir aqui se perdesse aquela aposta - disse com um olhar maroto

\- Não começa a se achar não Tiago, tenha certeza não aposte com um Potter principalmente com essa aqui, ou você quer perder feio. - disse Harry que até agora estava observando o quarto.

\- Então os Potter são bons em apostas?

\- Melhores que pensa. – disseram juntos

\- Interessante ja sei a quem correr quando Fred e Jorge quererem apostar. - disse Tiago olhando para Lily

\- A seu dispor. - disse fazendo uma reverência

\- Bem ja peguei a cama - disse segurando o que parecia ser dois travesseiros dobardos. - Vamos? Eu vou colocar isso no quarto da Gina e depois eu estou indo para o quarto do Rony, vão indo é só seguir as escadas até ter uma placa escrito "quarto do Ronald"

Saindo do quarto Harry e Lilian subiram mais dois lances e chegaram a uma porta com a tinta descascada e uma pequena placa onde se lia "Quarto do Ronald".

Harry entrou, a cabeça quase tocando no teto inclinado, e piscou os olhos. Era como entrar num forno. Quase tudo no quarto de Rony era de um tom violentamente laranja: a colcha da cama, as paredes e até o teto. Então Harry percebeu que Rony tinha coberto praticamente cada centímetro do papel de parede gasto com pôsteres dos mesmos sete bruxos e bruxas, todos usando vestes laranja vivo, segurando vassouras e acenando com animação.

\- Laranja. - foi a primeira palavra de Lilian ao entrar no quarto quase barendo a cabeça no teto.

— O seu time de Quadribol? — perguntou Harry.

— O Chudley Cannons — disse Rony, apontando para a colcha laranja, que exibia um brasão com dois enormes C's pretos e uma bala de canhão em movimento. — Nono lugar na divisão.

Os livros escolares de feitiçaria que pertenciam a Rony estavam empilhados de qualquer jeito num canto, junto com um monte de histórias em quadrinhos que pareciam conter a mesma tira, As aventuras de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado. A varinha de condão de Rony estava em cima de um aquário cheio de ovas de rã, no peitoril da janela, ao lado do seu rato cinzento e gordo, o Perebas, que tirava um cochilo numa nesga de sol.

Harry pulou por cima de um baralho de cartas auto embaralhantes que estava no chão e espiou pela janelinha. No campo, lá embaixo, ele viu uma turma de gnomos que voltavam sorrateiros, um a um, pela cerca dos Weasley. Depois virou-se para olhar Rony, que o observava quase nervoso, como se esperasse ouvir sua opinião.

\- A vista daqui é tão bonita. - disse Lilian ao se aproximar da janela.

\- Verdade.

— É meio pequeno o quarto — disse Rony depressa. — Nada como aquele quarto que vocês tinham na casa dos trouxas. E estou bem debaixo do vampiro no sótão; sempre batendo nos canos e gemendo...

\- Rony nos moravamos antes em um armário de baixo da escada - disse o tranquilizando-o

E Harry, com um grande sorriso, disse:

— Esta é a melhor casa que já visitei.

\- Eu concordo com o Harry é tão alegre e colorida é muito legal - disse Lilian com um sorriso.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. Logo Tiago falou

\- Rony mamae e papai falaram para usa a cama extra para o Harry dormir e eu trouxe o colchão - disse entrando

\- Obrigado Tiago

\- Que isso, a Lily Fred e Jorge pediram para te dizer que irão comprir a aposta no jantar e que ensinarão a você a destrancar maçanetas amanhã.

\- Esta bem obrigada Tiago.

\- Que isso. - disse envergonhado - mais o que vocês estão fazendo?

-Nada só o Rony falando sobre o time de quadribol dele.

\- Que isso Rony ainda No Cannos? Não tem time melhor para torcer não?

\- Ve se não enche Tiago.

\- Por que não? Fala sério Rony, Cannos é passado, as Harpias estão bem melhores.

\- Só fala isso porque você quer ver as garotas do time.

\- Espera as Harpias é o time onde só tem garotas jogando? – perguntou Lilian

\- Ele mesmo, e Rony não é só pelas as garotas, mais também é pela estabilidade que o time possue no ar, com poucas fraquesas, estupendos bloqueios e uma formação de equipe bastante equilibrada. Sem falar que as Harpias estão em 1 colocado na divisão.

\- Sei, sei, sei, só esta falando isso porque a Gina te disse.

\- Claro que não.

\- Gina torce pelas Harpias? – perguntou Harry

\- Sim ela não só torce como quer jogar lá

\- Intereçante, mais...

Eles ficaram conversando e o tempo passou até ouvirem a Sra. Weasley falar

\- Crianças, venham jantar!

\- Acho melhor irmos – disse Rony.

\- É se não a mamãe é capaz de subir e puxar nossas orelhas até a cosinha – disse Tiago saindo.

\- Aff, eu odeio quando ela chama agente de crinças – ouviram Fred disser quando estava saindo do quarto.

\- Que isso meu caro irmão – disse Tiago – No fundo vocês ainda são crianças – disse rindo.

\- E pelas brincadeiras que fazem... – continuou Harry

\- São crianças por fora também – terminou Lilian fazendo todos rirem menos Fred e Jorge.

\- Que isso – disse Jorge

\- Um complor de gêmeos – disse Fred

\- Até você Tiago. – falaram os dois juntos

\- As veses precisam serem pegos nas brincadeiras também em vez de pregarem somente as peças – disse Tiago decendo as escadas com Harry, Rony e Lilian deixando os gêmeos mais velhos sem resposta.

Chegando à cozinha viram a mesa cheia de diversos tipos de comidas que daria para alimentar um gigante. Ja possuía gente sentada na mesa gina que estava em um canto o Sr. Weasley que estava na cabeceira e Percy que estava em outra ponta Sra. Weasley ao perceber a presença deles faou:

\- Sentencem onde quiserem queridos

Lilian se adiantou e se sentou ao lado de Gina para tentar converser com ela, Tiago ao lado de Lilian, Harry ao lado de Tiago e Rony ao lado de Harry. Fred e Jorge sentaram de frente ao grupo e esperaram o sinal para a mãe para deixarem comer.

\- Podem comer crianças tem bastante comida para todos – disse Sra. Weasley para os gêmeos Potter

Quando todos estavam comento e conversando Lilian tentou converser com Gina.

\- Oi, Gina, tudo bem?

\- Oi Lilian tudo e você.

\- Bem Gina pode me chamar de Lily se quiser, eu prefiro assim

\- Estabem Lily e desculpe não falar com vocês quando cheguei.

\- Esta tudo bem, eu entendo

\- Não é que eu ouvi tanto sobre você e seu irmão desde pequena que...

\- Eu sei, mais se acostume conosco porque vai precisar e eu nem o Harry gostamos dessa fama toda – disse sorrindo

\- Esta bem, acho que vomos se tornar ótimas amigas

\- Eu também acho

Enquanto isso os meninos planejavam as próximas aventuras em Hogwarts e contavam sobre o ano anterior para Tiago.

\- E foi assim que peguei a pedra junto com a Lily e juntos derrotamos Voldemort – disse Harry

\- Legal – disse Tiago – espero que vocês me arrastem esse ano para isso também – disse com um sorriso

\- Se você quiser mesmo, só precisa ficar conosco – disse Harry

\- Vou ficar tenha certeza – disse Tiago

Depois do ajantar veio a sobremesa com várias tortas e bolos de chocolate como também sorvertes de morango, baunilha e chocolate que estava uma delicia. Quantoa mesa da cosinha ja estava limpa Fred falou:

\- Bem a comida estava ótima mãe

\- Mas temos que ir... - disse Jeorge

\- Ainda não - disse Harry

\- É, tem uma coisa que estão esquecendo - disse Lilian sorrindo

\- O que? - falaram juntos

\- Uma aposta.

\- Esta bem, Jeorge me lembre de nunca apostar com um Potter novamente - disse Fred indo em direção à mãe

\- Concordo com você Fred - disse acompanhado o irmão

\- Minha cara mãe

\- Sim, Fred?

\- Se importataria de empretar sua cosinha para eu e o Jorge cumprimos uma aposta?

\- Vocês apostaram de novo com Tiago? - perguntou Sra. Weasley com raiva

\- Não dessa vez, foi com os Potter ali - disse Jeorge apontando para uma grupo que estavq ouvindo tudo esperando a resposta.

\- Pensei que só perdecem para o Tiago. - disse Sra. Weasley rindo. - esta bem eu deixo só dessa vez.

\- Obrigado mãe

\- Que isso meus meninos

\- Esta bem, vamos acabar com isso logo - disse Jorge subindo na mesa com o irmão.

\- Finalmente vamos rir - disse Tiago.

\- Muito engraçado Tiago – disse Fred

\- A Fred precisamos rir um pouco com vocês pagando mico – disse Gina

\- Vamos logo – disse Jorge

Estão os gêmeos começaram a cacarejar e siscar como galinha em cima da mesa ficaram quase meia hora rindo até a Sra. Weasley mandar todos para cama.

Harry se despediu de sua irmã e seguiu para o quarto do rony. Dormindo logo em seguida. Enquanto Lilian, e Gina ficaram um tempo acordadas converçando.

\- Gina, eu e Harry não somos tudo o que dizem.

\- Eu sei você já me disse isso mais de uma vez, mais ainda sim ele é tao lindo. – disse sonhadora.

\- Ruiva apaixonada – cochichou Lily que foi ouvido por Gina

\- E você Lily? Não está apaixonada por ninguém, não?

\- Claro que não

\- Sei – disse Gina não se conformando – Mais vamos dormir antes que a mamàe apareça aqui.


End file.
